Is There Such a Thing as Too Happy?
by Sabbi813
Summary: When Alice and Jasper leave in Breaking Dawn, how did their search for Nahuel go? While meeting old allies and fighting vampires they are still on a mission to save Renesmee. What happened? This is how I imagined it in APOV.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Heartbreak**

(I do not own Twilight or any of the characters. They belong to Stephanie Meyer. If I did, would I be writing Fanfiction?)

**Alice's P.O.V**

I realized that this was going to be impossible. If we somehow could get past Sam and the other wolves how would we stop Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Emmett, Edward, and Bella from coming after us? I knew all along that it would break Esme's heart if she lost us. She loves us endlessly. I didn't realize what we would do to her until I saw her crying tearless, broken sobs. How was I supposed to leave knowing I'd hurt her so much? But then the reason for my leaving popped into my head. Renesmee. I saw the exquisitely beautiful, red-haired little girl facing the Volturi all alone. Aro grabbed at her arm… _Stop_, I told myself in my head. I couldn't bear to watch my niece die like that. Hopefully, finding another half-breed would be enough to convince the Volturi she was indeed not an immortal child.

Jasper grabbed my hand. "Are you ready?" he asked. No, of course I wasn't. But I didn't have a choice. "Yes," I replied. "As ready as one can be for running away from their family. Needless to say the family you spent thirty years searching for. But of course," I said tauntingly, "you won't miss them." It was a low blow but he deserved it. He had shown no remorse for what we were doing and it was starting to infuriate me. He didn't get mad and I assumed he took it as stress. "Darlin', you know I want to stay. I want you to be happy." Right, of course. Key word: you. "We're not going to be gone forever. We'll find the boy you saw, run back to the clearing and persuade the Volturi." The first words that popped into mind were "easier said than done". "Why are you so sure this will work, Jazz? The Volturi aren't known for their stunning generosity and abundant kindness. When Aro is having a 'good' day he at least makes sure the victim is put to sleep before they die. Jane said it herself. 'The Volturi don't give second chances'." He started to argue but then stopped. He couldn't argue with me. I was right. Instead, he just flooded me with the feeling of being safe and secure. I shot daggers at him. He smiled a sweet grin and said, "I'm sorry, sweetheart." He added a small southern twang he knew would melt my heart. It did.

As I ran farther away from the Cullen house I felt more and more guilty. I couldn't just leave and not tell them that we were alright. I had gotten a vision of them after they realized we were gone, their first speculation was that the Volturi had found us. It didn't seem right to leave them thinking that. We were running right by Bella and Edward's cottage. I decided I'd leave a note, give it to Sam when we crossed the La Push border, and tell him to show it to the Carlisle and the others when they looked for us. I stopped Jasper from running. "Wait here," I told him. "I want to leave a note for them saying we're alright." He debated that and then grimaced. "Alice, I don't think that's smart. I think we should leave and not tell them anything. Make it a mystery." "I can do what I want," I said. He sighed. "Fine but make it fast," he said.

I followed his request and ran quickly. They would soon realize we had left. I climbed through a window and lit a fire. Actually, I had two notes to write. One to all of them, and one to Bella; the only person whose mind Edward could not read. Bella's would be shorter, and less painful, so I did it first. Looking for paper, and finding none, I wrote on a blank page in _The Merchant of Venice. _I wrote,

Destroy this.

Underneath that I wrote an address in Seattle where Bella could find a man named J. Jenks, a man Jasper knew. He had visited him earlier before we left. He could help her make a fake birth certificate for Renesmee and Jacob. After that I wrote a new letter to the Cullens. This note was harder to write. There were not words to describe heartbreaking it was for me to leave them, but I tried anyway. This time I wrote,

Don't look for us. There isn't time to waste. Remember: Tanya, Siobhan, Amun, Alistair, and all the nomads you can find. We'll seek out Peter and Charlotte on our way. We're so sorry that we have to leave you this way, with no goodbyes or explanations. It's the only way for us. I love you.

-Alice & Jasper

I tore the page out of the book and shoved it in my pocket. I ran as fast as I could back to Jasper. He didn't say a word but ran toward the La Push border.

When we got there, Sam stopped us. Jasper wasn't exactly on speaking terms with werewolves so I spoke. "May we pass through the border to get to the ocean? We do not intend to stay for more than a minute. We just need to swim across." To my immense relief, Sam did not look upset. He told us, "My only request is that I escort you to the water." It didn't seem like too much to ask. As Jasper was about to object, I said, "That seems like a reasonable request." Jasper looked at me, slightly annoyed. "Do you want to get through?" I hissed in his ear. That changed his mind. As we were walking to the water, I handed Sam the note and told him, "Guard this note like you would guard your own life. Make sure it gets to the Cullens. When they pass here, which they will, give this to them." He looked confused and speculative but Jasper erased any doubt he might have had.

We had reached the water by then so I thanked Sam and we started swimming. I didn't look back behind me because I knew what I saw would upset me; the Cullen house just barely visible through the thick forest. I said a mental goodbye to each of them. I was really going to miss Forks. As one last parting gesture, I vowed we would come back. For Bella, for Nessie, for Esme, for all of them. No, this wasn't goodbye.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? It's my first fanfic and I'm nervous**. **Review, review, review! Seriously I want to know! Next chapter coming next week. Go Team Edward!**

**-Sabbi **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Visitors**

**Alice's P.O.V**

**Unfortunately, Stephanie still hasn't given me the rights to Twilight. Or Jasper. :( **

In all honesty, I had no clue where we were going. We had been swimming for hours. It was afternoon now. I doubted Jasper knew where we were going due to the fact we were taking an abnormally long route. We could have gone straight but instead we had made a circle. After that, I stopped trying to understand where we were headed. For the first time in six hours, I saw land. I, for the first time in decades, prayed we were stopping now. It's not that I was tired, I'm a vampire, but I hated swimming and getting my clothes ruined. It was an irrelevant worry at the moment, but trivial things distract me from the hell around us.

We had not spoken for the entire six hours of swimming. I was the one to break the prolonged silence. "Are we stopping here?" I realized after I'd said it that it almost sounded like I was begging. I hoped he didn't notice. But of course he did. Jasper put his arms around my waist and kissed my neck. "A little impatient?" He joked. I smiled. "I think I have a right to be." He laughed. "Peter and Charlotte are visiting Alaska at the moment." "We're in Alaska?" I asked. "Yes," he replied. "They're in Juneau, I think." I couldn't help but feel depressed. Peter and Charlotte always made me feel that way. First of all, they thought we were all nuts because we drank animal blood. They have a 'theory' that animal blood turns vampires insane. Second, Jasper was a different person around them. He wasn't my Jasper. He was the man who had killed. The one who was covered in scars for it. The three of them discussed things that forced me to start taking deep breaths. Also, I felt slightly out of the loop. When I simply couldn't take it anymore, I attempted to socialize with Charlotte. Hint: Attempted. She was not a conversationalist and a stereotype girl who followed Peter's orders. The only plus side to seeing them was that it usually made Jasper cheerful for a while. They were his only acquaintances to whom he didn't have to hide. I sighed and started swimming to the shore with Jasper.

We reached land and dried off for a moment. We spent a good hour searching for Peter and Charlotte. After searching through a particular forest, I got a vision of a house hidden in the trees. Soon enough, we were at their door. Peter and Charlotte's scent was all over it. We walked to the porch and I braced myself. I had to be pleasant. Jasper does everything I want. The two friends he has I could afford to be nice to.

As he knocked on the door I put on a fake smile. It was Charlotte who answered. She smiled and said, "Jasper, Alice! It's nice to see you. Come in, don't just stand there outside." I stepped into the house. It was nicely decorated, but not as extravagant as the house in Forks. Peter came down the stairs and for once, looked generally happy. "What a pleasure to see you. Is there a reason for your visit?" He asked. "Yes, there is. Our coven has gotten into trouble with the Volturi. We cannot tell you why, but once you get there it will be explained to you. That is, if you choose to come. We aren't forcing you to do anything you don't want to," Jasper said. It sounded like he was begging them not to come which, probably was his intention. I was glad Jasper was talking. In all honesty, Peter scared me to death. He was just like Jasper, hardly ever smiling. Of course Jasper smiled. To me. I hoped it was the same way with Peter. Maybe Charlotte gave him life. He clearly had the same disturbed thoughts about Maria's army. Seeing him the same way, made me wonder what the hell Maria could have done to them; something Jasper refused to tell me the whole truth about.

"We will help," Peter said. Jasper tried his subtle pleading again. This time he said, "If what we have done is not something you approve of, we aren't going to force you to help us." I really wished he would stop that. To my relief, Peter wasn't giving up. He told us, "I will help you. Charlotte, will you come?" I froze. If Charlotte didn't want to, Peter would stay with her. They needed all the help they could get. I hoped Charlotte would say yes. She looked unsure. She said, "If I don't approve of what they're doing, I'm going back. You can't force me to help." I was really trying not to lose it. "Like he said," I said through my teeth, "if what we have done is not something you approve of, you are not forced to help." She thought that over for a minute then said, "We'll help. But when should we go? Are you going back too?" Jasper said, "Go now. They need you as soon as possible. We aren't going with you. We have, er, other things to do." Peter said, "If our help is needed immediately, we will leave now. Come, Charlotte."

We all walked to the door together. Before we got a chance to escape, Peter said, "May I ask where you are going? It's none of my business but I'd just like to know." Jasper said, "Sorry, but we can't tell you. It's essential that the Cullens not know where we are. Our brother, Edward, can read minds. It's not that we don't trust you." When he said brother he said it quote-on quote. That move was designed specifically so that I wouldn't notice so I pretended that I didn't and looked the other way.

I had been having trouble thinking, let alone saying, any of the Cullens' names. He showed absolutely no remorse. I knew it wasn't his choice to live with them, but you'd think after a couple decades or so, he'd formed some kind of a family bond with at least one of them. Apparently not. We said goodbye to Peter and Charlotte and started running. It was safe to say that the Cullens wouldn't look for us so we could book plane tickets and get started. Next stop: South America.

**A/N: Hey, so I only got one review. That makes me sad. But thanks to my ONE reviewer Shamille101. If I don't get more than 10 reviews for this story (not high standards), I probably won't post a story about Analeigh Brandon, you have to review to find out who that is. (Twilight related) Anyway, I might make this M to have a little lemon next chapter. REVIEW to tell me what to do. PLEASE review! BTW, I couldn't help but post this early. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Vision of the Past**

**I own nothing, unfortunately. Kudos to Stephanie for being so darn brilliant!**

**A/N: Thank you to my reviewers! You mean the world to me. Anyway, LoveWillTakeyou, and anyone else wondering, keep reading! I know I'm being harsh to Jasper, I love him, too, but it's a part of my story; this chapter :) You might have to put up with it one more time, but just know that you're about to know why. Thanks! And now, enjoy… **

**Alice's P.O.V**

We needed one night to make plans to leave. According to the vision I had, or lack thereof, something was in South America that was not allowing me to see. There is, of course, a possibility that this is a werewolf or the Quiluttes' kind, shape-shifters, but why would there be a werewolf living amongst vampires? Of course, that occurred daily in Forks but despite its small town aura, there was nothing, _nothing _average in Forks. According to Carlisle, there are no more known creatures out there. Could it be a half-breed? The only way to know is to find out.

Jasper had booked us one of those cheap airport hotels. In short order, he had negotiated us onto the only, and previously fully booked, flight to South America that day.

Lying in Jasper's arms that night, I had never wished for sleep more in my entire vampire existence. I just wanted to wash all the negative and worrisome thoughts away, and that is precisely what sleep can do. But no, of course I can't sleep. Why would anything be that easy? I had never been a pessimistic person, and I probably never will be, but I couldn't help but dwell on the negative things in our lives right now. "Alice?" he said. My head jerked up to look at him. He set his hand on my shoulder and looked into my eyes. I needn't say anything. Jasper and I knew each other too well. We had been known to have silent conversations by just one look and it annoyed the hell out of Edward so we took it upon ourselves to do it whenever possible. This was one of those times.

His eyes penetrated my soul and coming to the conclusion that I was upset, he wrapped me fully in his arms and whispered his love for me in my ear. It was the most blissful place in the world for me, and I love Jasper more than anything else, but there are parts of my heart that he can't fill. Jasper can't tease me incessantly like my big teddy bear of a brother. He can't whisper motherly words that make me feel so special. He can't take me shopping and give me an opinion on every single dress like my big sister. No, those were positions reserved for my family and I would leave them vacant until again fulfilled.

He sighed into my hair. "What's wrong, Alice?" He said. What's wrong? I could rattle off a whole list of things that are wrong right now that are blatantly obvious to me, but he apparently doesn't see them. As I was about to open my mouth to yell at him for it I stopped myself. What was the point in arguing with the person I loved the most over the things that were out of his control? There wasn't one, so why am I constantly picking on Jasper for it? Because I can't take it anymore. I just want this to stop. All of it. The Volturi have ruined our lives enough; at what point are they going to stop? Of course, though, we all know when it's going to stop; when they get what they want. Unfortunately for me, I'm fairly high on their agenda at the moment.

"Alice, please just talk to me. Say anything, I don't care. I just want to hear your voice," he pleaded. Apparently I had been in a daze this whole time and it was concerning him. I looked up at the most beautiful, comforting person in the world and said, "I'm fine." He grimaced. "No, Alice, you're not. Is this because we had to leave the Cullens? I told you, we'll come back as soon as we have the -" I cut him off. "Do you care at all about them? About me? Clearly not considering that you're being so damn insensitive! You should have just left when I offered you an out before, if you so desperately don't want to be there!" He stared at me in shock for a moment before I saw the anger bubble up in him. With us, fights were few and far between but on the rare occasions when he pissed me off that badly, it was devastating. I always ended up feeling guilty and responsible for what happened mostly because I was to blame. I usually got angry and he involuntarily picked up my emotions causing an angry outburst. The words stung, but we quickly apologized.

"Maybe I will leave! I was only with those precious Cullens of yours to make you happy, Alice. Nothing else! This is _nothing_ compared to what I've been through. You can either accept the fact that it's over and we survived, or you can go back and die with them. Either way, I don't goddamn care!" I knew it was bad, one because he never, _ever_ swore around me, what with his gentlemanly habits. But before that, I knew that it hurt, and badly. His words seared my heart. So as I watched him climb out the window, I curled into a little ball and cried as hard as I could manage.

I must have sat there crying for hours and I knew this because the sun was beginning to rise. The only thing that kept me sane was that I knew he had conscious decisions to come back. I kept watching his future until his return. I hadn't been watching rather intently until a particular figure sparked my interest and concern. A lithe, porcelain Mexican girl who was quite pretty strode confidently and seductively up to Jasper. She put her mouth up to his ear and whispered in a heavy accent that was positively dripping an odd mixture of sweetness, lust, and power said, "Welcome back to the army, Jasper. It's been far too long…" _

**Jasper's P.O.V**

I didn't mean any of the things I'd said. I loved her desperately and I couldn't bear to leave her ever; under any circumstance. What she didn't see, what I had been trying to stop her from seeing, was that I loved the Cullens, too. I didn't know how to cope with this so I had put it into a numb context. My army days had left me constantly trying to protect my pride. I would never let my guard down like that because when you are upset is when the enemy takes its opportunity to strike back. I was there most prominently for Alice, but also because of the pain it caused me to kill humans. Animals don't writhe in agony when you kill them. I could live with that. I realize now that she was taking this as animosity towards them and that was wrong. I would have to explain this to her; she'd understand. She always did. Alice had a way of knowing exactly how I felt and also knowing exactly how to comfort me.

The sun was just starting to rise and I knew Alice would start to worry so I ran whilst thinking of a million ways to apologize. Rather suddenly I stopped without knowing why. Then, the most familiar yet distant scent came to me that sparked absolute fear through my whole body. Before I could comprehend what I was doing, I was in a battle stance ready to attack the familiar invader. The soldier and monster in me I had worked so hard to quash completely had made itself known yet again. That was when I realized whose scent I had picked up. Heaven and hell wrapped up into one horrible and painstakingly beautiful little package. She was my creator, my lover, and my enemy; Maria.

**A/N: So, I just want to say, I am not killing them off or anything. I just want to add some action so, nothing mean about it. Also, thank you reviewers! I love you! Please review… It's like someone telling you you're wonderful, and doesn't that make everyone happy? If you can find 2 minutes to spare, please review! Hugs and kisses, ~Sabbi813 **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Forever and Always**

**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns it all. Apparently me, too, because all I do is sit and obsess about Twilight… *Sigh***

**Alice's P.O.V**

_Maria_. The name rolled off my tongue so bitterly I was shocked at myself. I hated her. Now of course, people have been saying they hate each other since the beginning of time. Hate is a strong word and I've never truly felt its power until now. It's a lust to kill like nothing a human could conceivably feel. The desire to watch her suffer in pain for all the wounds she inflicted on _my_ Jasper was so great that I really had to work to summon the calm that allowed me to continue to watch.

"_Welcome back to the army, Jasper. It's been far too long…" She kissed suggestively at his cheek. He flinched at her touch. Her tongue darted out of her mouth and onto his skin. "Exquisite!" She declared. "Just like I remember. If I may ask, where is that little psychic girl of yours? If you love her so, why are you here alone? Shouldn't she be watching you, darling? Ah, I see. You had a fight, did you now? Well, if you're looking for something to do, I'm not busy right now, sweetheart." Her hand traced skillfully against his chest. "Leave me alone, Maria. How do you know her? How do you know we had a fight?" She smiled in a very innocent way. "You must mean Alice. Yes, Jasper. We've been watching you.  
>Of course we saw your family, too. We didn't attack because there are so many of them. This was the perfect time though. You were separated; not that Alice could have done anything anyway. Honestly Jasper, I thought you had more taste. What do you see in her? She barely has enough curves to be called a woman, for God's sake." Jasper shook his head and said only one word. "Beautiful."<em>

As horrified as I was,the fact thatI was forgiven gave me an odd sort of comfort. But it went just as quickly as it came. I had to go find him… My wonderful Jasper was being tormented by Maria once again, and it was all my fault. I stood and without thinking ran out of the window to the dark forest.

I let my senses take over my body, allowing only my visions to guide me. It was actually quite nice. Being numb took my mind off the inevitable feeling of guilt I would acquire if I had been capable of thoughts. Jasper was all I wanted right now. I was usually the one to comfort him and help him with the problems he faced daily. Occasionally, however, I would break the happy-go-lucky attitude I always maintained for Jasper and would lose it. When that happened, I saw a whole new side of him. He was so sweet and encouraging, it was like he saved up all the happy he could find and used it on me all at once.

In my vision, there was a distinct stream right by where they were standing. I knew they were in the area so I scoured every forest looking for him. I heard the sound of running water and that seemed like a promising factor, but more importantly I smelled the sweet smell of my Jasper. I ran as fast as I could possibly manage until I reached the clearing I knew they were in.

Jasper was there looking as beautiful and angelic as always. Maria was there, too. She looked every bit as beautiful as Jasper described. She had jet black, curly hair that fell to just above her waist. She had porcelain skin, though her features were clearly Mexican. To sum it up, she was incredibly beautiful. Beautiful didn't even cover it. Had she not been growling fiercely at me, she would have looked like an angel. I almost understood why Jasper had stopped for her just before he was turned. She was every man's dream… Why would Jasper ever want me again?

She snarled at me. "What are you going to do, _Alice_?" I wasn't going to do anything. What chance did I have against _Maria_? She smirked at me. "Like I thought," she said. "You're pathetic. Jasper deserves better. Just look at you. How horrible. I bet those precious Cullens have brainwashed you completely. Interesting. I wonder-" With that she was gone, giving me a chance to steal a glance at Jasper. He looked, in pain. I wished so desperately to comfort him; to tell him it would be okay. Instead I just showed him how sorry I was, with of course, a healthy dose of love.

He tried to smile, but it came out as a grimace. I tried not to let my sympathy seep into my emotions; he would hate that. In a few short minutes, Maria was back. This time she was towing two terrified looking humans. Knowing fully what she was doing, I tried to scream for her to stop. Jasper would never be able to stop and he wouldn't talk to me for days. He'd call himself a monster and say I don't deserve him. After the incident with Bella's birthday I thought he was over that. This would devastate him.

She smiled dazzlingly at the humans. She leaned in as if she would kiss them, but instead snapped their necks. It was painful to watch but the smell; it was worse. I got a hold on myself. I needed to be strong for Jasper. He had this crazed look in his eyes. I sent him all my love. I didn't think he could hold off much longer. Then, he started running full speed. Not at the humans, but at Maria.

He tackled her to the ground swiftly. "Never, EVER come back again! Do understand? And for the record, I'd take Alice any day over you. What's pathetic, is you killing humans to prove a point! Just get out, and never come back, you bitch!" Jasper never used language like that, ever. I was so elated he was able to push back his thirst to stand up for me, though. "So they've gotten to you too, eh Jasper? Well, just remember that you can't change. You're a monster forever, no matter what _she_ tells you. She doesn't love you. You're just her little toy. When you realize what a huge mistake you've made, you're always welcome back where you belong."

From somewhere deep inside of me, I found my voice. "No! He _can_ change. Jasper isn't a monster and never was. He only killed because you made him. He followed your _orders! _I love him and I always will. The only mistake he ever made was ever staying with you! Jasper belongs right where he is and that isn't ever going to change! In case his threat was too subtle for you, back the hell off!" I really don't know where it came from. I suppose the possessive side of me is making itself known. "Then I guess this is goodbye Jasper. It's been nice seeing you… This isn't over, though. I'll be back and there's nothing you can do about it." She smiled conceitedly and kissed Jasper rather intimately on the cheek. "Until we meet again…" She said before running back into the forest.

I full on ran into Jasper's arms. His scent filled my nose. This was all I could ask for in life. In fact, it was all I wanted. What else is there? "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I was just mad. I love you," I sobbed. He said from in my hair, "I love you, too Darlin', and, I wasn't ever angry with you either. You're my angel. You can't yell at angels. I wouldn't and couldn't leave you ever, under any circumstances."

We stayed there like that for a while until a strange sense of despair flooded me. I was sure it wasn't mine. I took his face in my hands. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked. His eyes met mine and he said, "Why? Why do you love me? She's right. I am a monster and I always will be. I wanted to kill those humans desperately. Why do you put up with me? I don't deserve your love." He turned and looked away from me. I noticed he was silently shaking back and forth. My poor Jasper was crying. _I thought we were over this…_

I set a hand on his shoulder. He then flinched away from me. "No. Jasper, listen to me." I wrapped my arms around him. "If you were a monster, you wouldn't have stopped yourself. You would have killed them with no sympathy. If you were a monster, you would not be so upset. I love you, not because of how beautiful you are, even though you are rather handsome, but because of how sweet and kind and loving you are. I wouldn't love a monster." I sent all the love and adoration and generosity I could find within myself.

He turned and looked at me. I could tell that it would take him a long time to heal from this. For now though, he was done. "Alice," he said, "You're beautiful. I know you think she's prettier but true beauty is on the inside and out. I love you." I looked at him. He must have felt my self-consciousness. I didn't know what to say so I simply scooted closer and rested my head on his shoulder. "I love you, too. I don't think we say that enough, though." He smiled at me and said, "Even if you said 'I love you' every moment of forever it could never be enough. And of course your actions speak louder than your words…" With that he kissed me softly but with a century's worth of love flowing freely onto my lips.

"You're amazing," I said. He scoffed. "You're crazy for loving a monster but that doesn't matter." Once again I found myself comforting him. "Jazz, there really is nothing more I can say except that I love you. That is all that matters so just let it go. That is the one and only truth that is relevant. I'll with you forever, even if you stop loving me. I'll always be there. Forever and always. I promise." He looked at me for a moment and then said, "I'll love you, too. Forever and always." I realized this was the fourth time we'd said I love you today, but it was the best comfort that we could ever give.

We kissed again before I said, "You know, we have four days to get to The Amazon and back to Forks. We'd better leave soon or we we'll be-" I couldn't finish the sentence. "-too late." He wrapped his arms around me. "You know, I do miss them, Alice. I didn't mean it.  
>I didn't know how to deal with this so I pretended like I didn't care, but I do. I'm so sorry. I should have told you. We don't need to keep secrets. It would have stopped this." I shook my head. "Now I feel worse. I'm sorry. I should have talked to you calmly not yelled." He smiled. "Didn't we just say to move on? No sorry, no one's fault. It's over."<p>

"I love you," I said. "I love you, too my angel," he replied. That makes a grand total of 5 'I love you's' in a day. Like he said, 'Never enough times'. I couldn't agree more. I guess it's just a side-effect of near death experiences. Never enough.

**A/N: So, how did you like it? REVIEW! R-E-V-I-E-W! They make my day and I know over a hundred people read this story… There should be a hundred reviews! Anonymous is enabled so don't let that scare you off… PLEASE! I'M BEGGING! ~Sabbi813**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Finally**

**Yep! It finally happened! Steph gave me all rights to Twilight: In my dream last night…**

**BTW, italics are always Alice's visions. I'm sorry if that wasn't always clear.**

_Caius grabbed Bella by the arm only to be attacked by Edward. Edward jumped on his back but Caius lunged for his neck first. Edward screamed in agony as he was torn limb from limb. They threw him into the fire in front of Bella's pained eyes. She fell down to her knees. Aro took the opportunity to snatch her up. She smiled as they ripped her apart. Soon, the last of the Cullens were only a pile of ashes drifting away in the wind…_

I opened my eyes realizing with a ridiculous amount of relief that it was only a vision. Jasper held me tight to his chest as I searched the future. I steadied myself and said, "No. No, no, no. We can't stay another night. We have to go, and now." He nodded silently with a grimace and packed up our things from the hotel. I was instantly flooded with another vision.

_Esme was sitting in her never-ending sea of flowers that she calls a garden. It truly was breathtaking. I sat with her as she worked. "You know, I'm so glad you're back. It wouldn't be the same without you, dear. We are a family, an indivisible unit. Bits and pieces don't go away unnoticed. I love you." I smiled at her. "I love you, too." _

If we left now we would make it. It would be okay. Jasper had to literally lead me by the arm to the car. There were so many possibilities of tragedies that could occur. There was also a stunning amount of heart-to-heart moments occurring if we got back. _No, _when _we get back._ I told myself those same comforting, optimistic phrases over and over. Jasper held the door open for me; so sweet. I got in the car. We drove for what seemed like hours, until we reached a small airport. Thankfully, it was nestled in a small wooded area. It was a bit sunny out and we didn't want risk blowing our cover. We had to leave immediately. There was no time for waiting. However, I of all people knew just how much the future could change in a matter of mere minutes.

Soon enough, we had our bags tagged and were ready to board the plane. I couldn't get there fast enough and Jasper had to use his power on me to calm down and take it easy. No matter how much calm I was induced to, there was no way I was calming down. He had of course gotten us tickets in first class. I sat down in my seat in almost a too calm stance. He gave me a faint smile and took my hand. I tried to smile back but it came out all wrong. He quickly saw through my façade and sent me his love.

After about an hour, I asked, "Jazz, how much longer?" He just laughed. "Well," he said, "We are flying from Alaska to South America. It's quite a distance, love." I sighed. This plane reminded me of a prison; the walls were all grey and I suddenly wondered if vampires could suffer from claustrophobia. It was not helping the situation to say the least. Jasper looked at me again and said, "Alice, talk to me. Please?" I looked at him and said, "I love you."

He smiled at me and said, "I love you, too but that wasn't exactly what I was hoping you would say. Do you want to tell me what in particular is bothering you? It might make it easier…" I glanced at him and whispered, "There is still a chance we won't get there. A good chance, too. They're all going to die and I've seen it. I've watched them _die_, Jazz. If we don't make it, I'll never forgive myself. It'll all be my fault and they'll die thinking we had disowned them. I can't-"

He shushed me by putting a finger to my lips then kissing me softly. "Alice, don't even consider it as a possibility. We are going to get there, I promise. Stop doubting us. If you put it in steel and make a commitment your visions will change due to your determination. Please, Ali." I took some deep breaths and snuggled onto his chest for the remaining time of the flight.

When we landed in Brazil, I realized that I was scared. I was so caught up worrying what would happen if we didn't get there in time, I hadn't even considered what we would say to them let alone find them in the first place. I clutched Jasper's hand in support. We got a hotel for a night simply to keep up pretenses. We wasted no time. From what we knew, they lived along the Amazon River. That did not narrow it down one bit, given the river's length. Not quite positive how to even start, we ruled out areas that were not likely for them to be such as tourist routes used by hikers. After a while of trial and error, we caught a scent of vampire. That seemed highly promising.

We found a girl by the river. She was dressed in all animal hide that was stitched up the sides. Seeing Jasper and I, she crouched and let out a feral snarl. Jasper reacted on instinct and used his power to ease her nerves. I gave her a gentile smile and said, "We mean no harm. We are members of Carlisle's coven in Olympia. We are here to deliver a message if you have the courtesy to listen." She relaxed her body and said in the most peculiar accent, "Ah, Carlisle's coven. It's been far too long. Tell him I give him my best." Jasper grimaced and said, "Well, you can see him yourself on, other, terms. It appears we have gotten ourselves into trouble with the Volturi. It is of course, unnecessary seeing we did no harm. It is only a mistake."

She considered this for a moment. In a few moments, three women and a boy emerged from a cave that honestly I wouldn't have noticed was there. One said in yet another accent, "Zafrina, who are these strangers? Why have you not attacked? They could be dangerous…" The woman I learned to be Zafrina said, "Senna, they are from Carlisle's coven. They are on friendly terms with us." I looked at them and said, "You are Zafrina, Senna, but who are you three?" I gestured toward the frightened girl and the boy. Zafrina said, "This is Hulien, Nahuel, and Kachiri. I believe we do not know your names…"

I said, "I'm Alice and this is Jasper. If I may ask, what is the boy, certainly not a vampire?" She said, "He is half human and half vampire. That is a long and detailed story, though." I felt the happy bubble up in me. We had found one! Another half breed! Nessie would be okay! Jasper smiled at me, obviously sensing it. "Funny, because the message we wish to convey deals with just that…" We launched into a detailed story of Renesmee and how this was all a huge mistake. At the end, they said to my great relief, "Of course we will aid Carlisle. He is a great man and truly is worthy of our help. When shall we find him?" I considered this and decided we better take Nahuel. "Zafrina and Senna will go meet up with Carlisle and explain that you were sent. You will witness initially. It is crucial you say nothing to them about Nahuel or Hulien. We will take them later to make the Volturi's final judgment, alright?"

They all nodded and exchanged goodbyes. Zafrina and Senna darted off through the trees. I prayed they would get there safely. We led Hulien and Nahuel towards our hotel. They seemed amazed once we had reached the city, clearly not ever venturing out. It was almost comical… We quickly grabbed our things and we ran to the ocean. I had not considered that Nahuel would not be able to go as fast as us so I prayed it would be enough. The journey itself took an entire day. I was pleased to know that Zafrina and Senna made it safely.

This warm, happy felling bubbled up in me at the sight of the La Push coast. It certainly wasn't home but it was close. The elated feeling in me diminished when I saw the ever looming future closing in. It was not what I wanted and we had to go. Now. I gave Jasper a frantic look. He understood. I pushed us faster and I saw them alive. "Alice! Slow down! Nahuel can't keep up. He's half human." I hissed at him, "We can't!" I slowed only a little and the future took a very wrong turn. "We have to go faster! There's no way!" We were in a few miles of the clearing, but they were already making the preparations to kill.

I got an idea. "Jazz, tell Edward we're coming. Just scream! Tell him to stall as long as possible." So we screamed at the top of our mental lungs. I saw him teasing them. Excellent! He heard!

"Why don't you join us, Alice?" Edward said. Right on cue, we ran into the clearing, all eyes on us.

**A/N: So not much of a cliffy because we all know what happens… oh well hoped you liked it. Two more chapters! Apov clearing scene and some family fluff. After that, how Alice and Jasper met. That story'll be called all the difference so check to see when it's up. As always, review, review, review. Only no one does!  
>PLEASE! Bye :) <strong>

**~Sabbi813**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Fight?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. Wow, that's depressing to say. Try it. Maybe that's how actors make themselves cry in movies: Yup. Has to be it. I'm tearing up thinking about it.**

I ran straight past the perplexed Volturi guard. Jasper, Hulien, and Nahuel all followed in suit. We made it! We're here! The future was as clear as a bell now. We would all live and our family would finally have a happy ever after. Not to sound conceited, but we kind of deserve it. Bella's newly discovered gift, a shield, would protect us from the powers among the Volturi guard. I ran straight into the line of protection and stood next to Bella. My entire family reached out to grasp my arm. It was the only greeting there was time for now.

The Volturi guard hissed. It was obvious now that Nessie and Nahuel were not immortal children and that we weren't lying. The entire vampire world was changing and they as well as us knew it. Edward stiffened at what I assumed were their thoughts. He spoke and said, "Alice has been searching for her own witnesses this week and she does not come back empty-handed. Alice, why don't you introduce the witnesses you've brought?" Really? Thanks, Edward. I knew he heard it too. Caius snarled. "The time for witnesses is past! Cast your vote, Aro!" Aro silenced him with on finger, signaling me to speak.

I took a lithe step forward and said "This is Hulien and her nephew, Nahuel." Trying to get myself out of the spotlight I stepped back in line with my family. There were murmurs ranging from startled to angry throughout the Volturi guard and our own ragtag group. "Speak, Hulien. Give us the witness you were brought to bear," Aro commanded. Hulien looked at me nervously. I did my best to smile encouragingly at her. This was not the time to be getting nervous. "I am Hulien," she announced. She launched into her and Nahuel's detailed story. Everyone listened intently while she spoke however; I had heard this and knew everything would be fine. Edward met my glance and gave me what I interpreted as a smile. I was so glad to be back. Edward was without a doubt my favorite sibling. I suppose the similarities between us are just too great. He looked at me again but didn't try to hide his worry. He looked apologetic and grateful all at once; almost as if he was warring against himself as to which he should feel. I had to remember to ask him about that. Hearing what I was planning, he nodded silently.

In the beginning of our life with the Cullens, Jasper was jealous of Edward because I spent time with him. Soon, he realized that I would never stop loving him and that he was only my brother. He was so hard to convince anything of himself. In his mind, he was a monster. Poor Jazz. I was woken up out of my reverie when I heard Caius demand, "Is that your vote?" Aro responded with simply, "It is." Following, there were more meaningless conversations. It's not that I didn't care, but with a few words this could be over and we could be on our way, and they theirs. "Dear ones," I heard. "We do not fight today." Of course you can't forget the completely fake smile Aro had plastered on his face like an idiot.

The guard held a more casual stance. Aro looked blank, knowing his plans had failed miserably. Caius on the other had looked extremely put out and made no effort to hide it. The Volturi witnesses' numbers dwindled until they had all dispersed. The majority of the guard started backing up towards the forest, but Aro and his three most personal guards lingered to our displeasure. That damn smile appeared on Aro's face again and he said in the most 'sugar-coated with a cherry on top' sweet voice I had ever heard, "I'm so glad this could be resolved without violence. My friend, Carlisle-how pleased am I to call you a friend again! I hope there are no hard feelings. I know you understand the strict burden that our duty places on our shoulders." I wanted to say some very un-ladylike things to Aro right now. Carlisle spoke politely to Aro; as if he deserved it. Though the tone inn which he spoke was cordial, it was clearly a dismissal.

Aro bowed his head to us until the few remaining of the Volturi disappeared into the trees. There were several beats of silence until Bella whispered to Edward, "Is it really over?" Edward smiled and said, "Yes. They've given up. Like all bullies they're cowards underneath the swagger." Edward and I laughed in unison. Still no one moved. For crying out loud! "Seriously, people. They're not coming back. Everybody can relax now." There was more silence until cheers erupted from the crowd. Esme found Jasper and I first. She pulled us into a hug and said, "You are a part of this family and as your mother you have to promise me that you'll never leave again." She cracked a smile. "I missed you so much." We smiled at her. Jasper said, "We missed you, too." I was never again going to argue him on his ties to them again. I believed that he did miss them. Everything was perfect. Nessie would be here forever, the whole family was back together, and so basically, everything was more than perfect. There were no words to describe it.

I was starting to think there was such a thing as too happy. I swear if we laughed anymore we might pass out, even though we were vampires. I would rather be too happy than too sad. Next, Emmett crushed me and Jazz into a hug that would have squeezed a human to a pulp. Rosalie gave us each a smile with a half armed hug and whispered in my ear, "Thanks, Ali. I really missed you." I smiled at her and said, "Missed you, too, Rose." I was near knocked down to the ground when a particular half vampire leapt into my arms screaming "Aunt Alice!" I laughed and said, "Hey, Nessie. I missed you…" She nodded and said, "We agree that you are never allowed to leave again, right Mommy?" Bella giggled and joined us. "Right, sweetheart." Nessie added, "_And _you have to take me shopping to make up for what you missed." I raised an eyebrow at her. "We were gone for a week, Ness." She had an exasperated look. "Yeah, but you try living a week with my Mommy picking out your clothes." She shuddered. Bella put her hands on her hips. "I don't have that bad of taste. That dress is cute!" She defended.

Nessie rolled her eyes. I looked at her. "Point taken," I said in a mock whisper. Bella glared at me for a moment before giving in and hugging me. "You heard her. No leaving." I smiled. "So I've been told." She shrugged. "It's been said that people learn best from repetition." I looked at her quizzically. "Let's not repeat this again, shall we?" She nodded. "Not what I meant." I heard a squeal and then a peal of laughter. I glanced over to my left to see that Nessie was perched on Jasper's back saying, "I win." Of course Jasper had let her win, but that didn't register in her mind. It was so cute. I think Jasper would have made a great father. He told me that he had wanted kids, but that was impossible. We were all living out our fantasies about children through Renesmee. I think she knew it, too.

We started making our way back to the house. Peter and Charlotte both came over to talk to Jasper and I before taking off. They made us promise to come and visit them soon. We agreed that that would be nice and they departed. Some hovered, but by the end of the night, our guests had all gone. We talked for a while as a family, but Nessie was getting frustrated and wanted some attention. Bella and Jake went off to play with her while the rest of us filtered in and out of the room. Emmett wanted to go and wrestle with Jazz so I let him go. Rosalie went to help Esme clean. Our "guests" had left quite the mess. Edward and I remained in the room. He moved to sit next to me. I sighed.

"Okay, what?" He looked at me and said honestly, "I'm sorry." Confusedly, I said, "For what, exactly?" He looked shocked. "What? Am I missing an important part of this conversation?" In response, his mouth opened even wider until he shook his head. "I've been putting our entire family in danger! You all have been fighting for Bella and me for years now and you go and help us more! You don't even think. You just give your lives willingly to them and hope you are spared. It isn't right!" I was a little ticked at him. How could he think that? "I thought that's what families are for? To protect and defend each other. I don't mind risking my life for you because I care about you. I would do that for anyone of them, and I hope you would do that for me, too.

"Do you remember when Maria came back trying to get Jazz? You defended us. What's the difference? I don't see it?" He scoffed. "The difference is that that was once this is time and time again! I recruit your help without discretion or remorse. I'm a horrible person for that and a true monster." You've got to be kidding me. Ugh, why are they so masochistic? I put one hand on his arm. "You are not a monster. You are a good person. Remember that, please. Anyone would agree, Edward." I scoffed. "Seriously. Carlisle is a doctor. He should be able to come up with a formula for depression pills that work on vampires. This family needs it. Masochistic and crazy; but let's not forget delusional." I shook my head. He laughed. "Very true."

At that moment Jasper and Emmett burst through the door, almost shattering the glass. "Jasper cheated! He used his gift on me!" Emmett whined. "Did not! You have no proof!" I love my family. "I say this with as much love and affection I can manage: Grow up." They both huffed at the same time. His clothes were all torn and muddy. Hmmmm… How could I fix that? Change his clothes of course, but why couldn't I have a little fun, too? "Jasper? You know I hate it when you make your clothes all dirty. Go change." He whined, "Alice…" He was going to protest more but he could feel what I was going to do and walked up the stairs without a word. I followed right behind him. Soon enough, I heard the lock on our door click near silently.

**A/N: I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, SO sorry! My computer broke and I lost all my stories! No worries: I have a new awesome one that lets me update faster! Yay! So I started a new story called All the Difference. It's about how Alice and Jasper met. I am going to start another new story: I will either do a story about Alice's biological niece coming to her and Jasper, or a story about the Cullens interacting with each other on a day to day basis. I will do both at some point, but PM me to tell me which I'll do first. I was going to make this 2 chapters, but it was too short. To thank you for waiting, I'm going to do an A&J lemon next chapter if you didn't guess. If you aren't into that, this story is pretty much over. If there are any Betas out there, please don't be shy: I need one! And now this: Please review! I will make you a deal. If you review to my story, I will make you a one-shot of your fave Twilight couple doing whatever you want. Or if you prefer, I'll find a way to incorporate your name into a story. Your real name so of course you'd have to tell me. Your choice to which ever floats your boat. You don't really understand the power of reviews until you write. They inspire me to keep updating. I love you readers! PLEASE REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE?**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The End**

{{{ **GUYS YOU HAVE TO READ THIS! Look I know I dropped off the face of the Earth, and I'm sorry! I had real life to attend to. Now that it's summer, I can update really fast, so expect that! This isn't a lemon… Watch for the lemon to show up as a one shot soon. This is super short, but it just ends this story. I wanted to tell you guys stuff before ending this. Well here's the pathetic last chapter! **}}}

I laid in Jasper's arms for hours, I'm sure. I could revel in his perfection for eternity like this, without even a sound. I snuggled closer and inhaled his scent. How did I ever live without him? He just ran across the world for me because I had a whim that I could fix all of this. He, decades ago, risked his life for me with Maria. He almost got himself killed trying to save me in Volterra. How did I get so lucky? Certainly it wasn't fair that not everyone had someone like him to love, protect, and sometimes even fight with.

It wasn't fair, but I was sure grateful that I did have my Jazzy. How could he think that he was a monster? He was the most amazing creature I had ever known! I suppose Cullen men are just like that, seeing as all of them are as masochistic and self-conscious as can be. Mostly Edward, though. He was so much better now that he had Bella and Nessie. And Bella, how could I ask for a better sister! I loved her, more than just a Barbie to experiment on, that's what I have Nessie for! All three of them mean so much to me; it's a far bigger bond than family ties.

And Emmett, and Rose… Emmett is the perfect person to go to when you need a hug. Because he'll cheer you up, he always does. He's like a cute, cuddly, little bear, with the strength, too. Rosalie has faced so much in her life. I hope that one day she forgets all of it, so she can live in the present. She is a good person, with good intentions, she just needs time to heal, and Emmett can help her.

I honestly didn't know what to say about Carlisle and Esme. What could I say? Words couldn't express the gratitude I feel towards them for allowing Jasper and me to stay here. They were so generous, and caring, it was hard to imagine that they were even vampires! Vampires are dangerous beings, and Carlisle was their exact opposite. You couldn't hate them… They had too much humanity.

All of a sudden, Jasper caressed my face.

"What's making you so happy?" he whispered. I smiled at him. I was happy and he felt it.

"You, them, everything," I said slightly ambiguously. He smiled at me before kissing me softly on the forehead.

"I know what you mean. How all of this is so perfect? Maybe we can keep it that way this time. No more crazy vampires out to kill us, right?" he said with a slight smile.

"Right," I said while kissing the tip of his nose. "I love you," I added.

"I love you, too darlin'. Always have, always will."

**Okay so if you aren't Alicelover, just review! Pretty please?**

**Dear alicelover,**

**Thank you so much! That's one of the nicest things anybody's ever said to me! 3 So if you want to learn how to write, and I have this story I can totally work with, why don't I say we're collaborating on the story? I'll get you started off, to keep up with my end of the deal, and then I'll help you continue and Beta the story, if you choose to get a FanFiction account. It's just that this story is a lot more than a one-shot, so I'm going to help you write a real story! YAY! If you'd rather have me write all of it, that's okay, but I think it could be fun if you help me! Review me what you think :) Oh, and the beginning of said story will be different from your guidelines, but it'll get there. I just thought that Maria would fit well into this story, maybe…? Thank you so much! # yolo!**

**~Sabbi813, this story is finished, baby!**


End file.
